Always & Forever
by SeleneD
Summary: Niklaus and Kol argue about who is better for Rebekah. Implied incest all around. Don't like, don't read. Klaus/Rebekah.Kol


_This was supposed to be something fluffy and perhaps smuty but it turned very angsty. I have no idea how that happened, so please forgive me if it not what you wanted, I will try to get the next one right, maybe when I don't feel angsty myself. Also, I don't really ship Rebekah with Klaus, it was requested fro this story, so I don;t know if I wrote it good. . Anyways, this is Kol - Rebekah - Klaus. Let me know what you thought. :)_

* * *

><p>~always and forever~<p>

* * *

><p>Rebekah sighed for the hundredth time in five minutes. Her brothers, Niklaus and Kol were arguing again about her, deciding who she will stay with, and Rebekah didn't like it. She hated them for trying to make decisions for her, planning everything till the last detail and then not giving a choice in the matter. She wasn't anyone property, least of all theirs. She got up from her bed, intending to go downstairs and sort this all out, but stopped herself. It wouldn't matter, not to them, Rebekah thought, so she changed her clothes and jumped out the window, running away from the house towards the lake.<p>

Sitting down on the side, and letting her feet dangle in the water, Rebekah relaxed and exhaled, basking in the suns warmth, enjoying the peace and quiet.

She felt another presents, but didn't react. No one was stronger than an original, so she had no reason to fear for her life, only Niklaus could hurt her, but he would never do that to her, he loved her too much. She felt arms wrap around her, as someone sat behind her and Rebekah relaxed, recognising the hands of her brother and relaxed her head back, eyes still closed.

"What are you doing here?" Kol asked her. He noticed her leave immediately, it was probably a twin thing, and followed her, making up some excuse with Niklaus.

"I was worried about you Bekah, is that so bad?" He asked her, inhaling her scent.

"No, it's not" She said, "I just hate it when you and Nik argue about me"

"If he would just understand that you and I belong together than we would stop arguing" Kol told her.

"I don't belong to neither of you, I am my own person" Rebekah said, "You need to understand it just as much as he does"

"Don't say that Bekah, not now. I miss you, you know" Kol said and nuzzled her neck.

"I know, I miss you too, but we can't pretend that nothing has changed. When you were daggered in a coffin, Nik was there to keep me company, to love me" Rebekah said, "I can't just pretend that it didn't happen"

"Do you love him more than me?" Kol asked.

"No, I don't, Kol, you know that." Rebekah said, "I could never love another like I love you, but I love him too and that means something. To me it does"

"I know Rebekah, but I can't pretend that I am okay with it." Kol said, "Ever since we were young you were mine, until he came and stole you away from me"

"He didn't steal me, Kol, I went willingly" Rebekah said.

Kol pulled away to look at her, shocked at her confession. Surely she didn't mean to say it how it sounded.

"What are you saying sister?" Kol asked.

Rebekah sighed; Kol only called her his sister when he was really mad or if they were with other people. She knew what he wanted to hear but she didn't want to lie to him. She couldn't just tell him that what she had with Nik was nothing like he wanted her too. She couldn't lie that Nik was good to her, sometimes even better than Kol.

"Kol, you know I love you, but I will not leave Nik" Rebekah said.

"Not even for me?" Kol asked, then got up and looked at her.

"Why can't we just live all together?" Rebekah asked.

"Because I don't wish to share you with him, you know that" Kol shouted at her.

"Then you won't have me at all" Rebekah said and walked back home.

She wanted Kol to understand that times had changed, and when he wasn't there, Nik was, and she couldn't just forget it. She may not have liked it at first, but she grew to accept it and then love it. She wondered if the three of them could ever live in peace, she was tired from being in the middle of the war between her brothers.

AT home, Nik was waiting for her in her room, when she returned.

"Where were you?" Nik asked her.

"Please, don't you start as well" Rebekah said.

"Why, what has happened?" He asked her.

"Nothing has happened, I just saw Kol, I don't need any more guilt trips today, Nik" Rebekah explained and took her shirt off, her back against Nik.

She felt hands wrap around her waist once more today, and soft kisses trailing down her neck, shoulder and back. She knew that she should stop him, that he was just trying to get her to say that she will be his, to say that she will stay with him, but Nik always knew how she liked to be kissed and touched. That's how he differed from Kol, Nik wanted to take care of her, not him.

He spun her around, and they lips touched, softly at first but more desperate the more they kissed. Shirts were torn and moans escaped from both their lips, both falling in Rebekah's bed, limbs intertwined, the time forgotten. When all was done and Rebekah had time to reflect on what had happened she threw Nik out of her room, yelling at him to stop using her like this.

When Nik left her room, he ran into Kol, who looked murderous and the two started fighting.

"You had no right to touch her" Kol shouted at Niklaus, who just laughed.

"And you do, Kol? Tell me, did she make those noises when she was with you?" Niklaus asked, knowing just how to push Kol's buttons.

"You don't love her like I do" – Kol said.

"And how is that? You were never there when she needed you, you never heard her cry at night when she was scared. And why now? Where were you Kol? Where were you while your lovely sister clung to my shirt begging me not to leave her alone?" Klaus asked. "You were with your blood whore, having the time of your life while your sister was dying almost"

"Stop it, both of you" Rebekah shouted, running out of her room, and standing between her brothers.

"No, Rebekah, it is time he hears the truth" Klaus said.

"What truth?" Kol asked, looking between his siblings.

"Do you know why I daggered you in the first place? " Klaus asked, standing close to Kol, "Because I hated the way you were treating her. You think that just because you were there first, that you have some claim on her? NO, dear brother, you lost any right to her when you broke her heart and left her to die"

"Rebekah, is this true?" Kol asked her but she refused to look at him, instead begging Klaus with her eyes not to say another word.

She didn't want to relive that awful moment in her life.

"You know what she did, after you left? She tried to kill herself, with stakes, with vervain with anything she could get her hands on. Of course nothing worked, but do you know how it feels to see someone you love go through that? No you don't, because you weren't there." Klaus was yelling at Kol. "That is why I hunted you down and daggered you, because you broke her heart and I wasn't about to let you get away with it"

"I didn't know" Kol said, letting the words sink in.

"If you would be good for her, I would step aside and let you have her if she wanted to be with you, but after what you did to her, I want to kill you" Klaus said. "When I come back, I want to gone from this house and never come back"

Rebekah looked at Kol when Niklaus went away, and sighed. She never wanted him to find out like this, she never wanted him to find out at all. She sat on the steps waiting for him to say something. When he did, she was surprised. Kol sat by her legs, with his head buried into her skirt, crying. He hated what he didn't to his sister, and it explained why Niklaus hated him so much and why Rebekah refused to leave with him.

"I'm so sorry Bekah, I didn't know" Kol said.

"I know, but that was a long time ago. You can't change the past" Rebekah said to him.

Later that night when she was sure her brothers were asleep, she run away, not being able to live with them anymore. She wanted them all to be happy and live in peace, but as long as Nik hates Kol and Kol wants her, there won't be peace within their family, she knew.

* * *

><p><em>As you can tell, it wasn't that great, once again I'm sorry. Leave a review if you liked it, flames will not be tolerated and have a good day. :)<em>


End file.
